One wish
by Nuttymoomoo01
Summary: Emily Walker had always been fascinated with the Chief Officer of Titanic until one day she is given one wish so she wishes to go back to Titanic and save Henry Wilde's life and maybe make him fall in love with her
1. Chapter 1

Emily Walker was 25 years old with blue eyes and short purple hair which went down to her shoulders. She was shy and introverted and preferred to spend her free time watching movies. Her favourite movie was Titanic. She always remembered the first time she watched it 15 years ago which was Christmas 2001. She grew to be fascinated with anything titanic and had all the moves,tv series and documentaries on DVD. As well as lots of books.

She worked in her local hmv and loved walking past the T section and seeing the titanic DVDs which made her smile.

There was one person from titanic she was interested in, Chief Officer Henry Wilde who sadly died. Emily always felt so sad for his children who had lost both their parents in just over a year.

Her favourite movie portrayal of him was in James Cameron's mmovie played by English actor Mark Lindsay Chapman. She thought he was just as handsome as the real man.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a chilly February morning in Southampton. Emily had to be at work in another hour, she had overslept because she had stayed up watching Titanic for the millionth time. She hurried in the shower and got dressed in her HMV uniform. She quickly made herself a slice of toast before heading to the bus stop to catch the bus to work.

The bus journey took roughly 20 minutes so she put her headphones in her ears and listened to the titanic soundtrack like she did everyday she went to work. She was listening to the track "Unable to stay, unwilling to go" and imagined the scene in the movie when Wilde put Rose in the lifeboat.

She arrived outside the west quay shopping centre and crossed the road to the high-street and went in the HMV store.

Her work friend Ryan smiled at her "Morning Emily, you okay?" he asked

"Hey Ryan I'm good, how are you?" She smiled back

"Tired "He then yawned

"Me too" Sighed Emily

"What did you do last night?" Ryan asked her

"Watched Titanic" she said embarrassed. Ryan knew about her titanic and wilde obsession

"Again?" he smirked at her

"So?" she smirked back

"Nothing" he looked away

She grabbed his arm smiling "Go on, what?"

"You love Officer Wilde!" Ryan giggled

"So?" she exclaimed

"Want to visit the sea maritime museum after work?" he asked

"Sure!" She exclaimed. She had gone at least every month since opened in 2012. There wee exhibits and a picture up of Henry Wilde which made her blush every time she saw it

"It's a date then! Maybe we could grab a burger after for dinner?" he asked her

"Sounds great" she smiled. Unknown to her Ryan really liked her but unfortunately the only man she wanted and truly loved had died 104 years ago.

Later that day

The working day had ended and Emily and Ryan got ready to leave work and go to the seacity museum which was situated not far from the high-street. It used to be located near the docks until it was moved to the other side of town and made much bigger and better and covered more than just titanic. Emily was only interested in Titanic.

They walked along chatting until they reached the entrance, Emily's face lit up when they got there.

Ryan paid for both their admission and Emily would buy their dinners.

They went inside and headed for the titanic exhibition. Emil could see the picture of Henry Tingle Wilde and felt sad, she said to Ryan "He shouldn't have died, he should have lived and gone to his kids" Ryan placed his hand on her shoulder "I know Em, it is terrible how so many people died"

They left about an hour later and headed for burger king when they had burger and chips.

"Want me to drive you home Em?" he asked her, he could tell she was down

"That would be great thanks Ryan" she perked up a bit

"I've had a lovely evening with you Em" he smiled

"Me too, sorry i got so emotional back there, Titanic is an emotional subject for me" she said

"It's fine Em, we all have things we care about. I admire your passion for Titanic and for Wilde. I'm sure he is up in heaven and smiling at you for caring so much about him" he smiled

"Thanks Ryan, that's really sweet" she got up and hugged him

They left burger king and got in his car, he then dropped her off home

"Thanks for a great evening Ryan, see you tomorrow" she smiled

"Bye Em" he smiled

She closed the car door and went inside her home

Her mum was sat in the lounge watching TV

"Hey Emily, how was your day?" she smiled at her daughter

"It was good mum, me and Ryan went to seacity then to burger king" Emily explained

"How lovely sweetheart" Her mum said hugging her daughter "What did you do at seacity?"

"We looked at the titanic bit and the picture of Henry Wilde then i became emotional. I don't know what Ryan thought of me" she exclaimed

"I'm sure he thought what a kind, caring, lovely person we all know you are. You do know Ryan likes you as more than a friend?" Her mum asked

"No i didn't, but then I'm too wrapped up in titanic to notice that sort of thing" Emily said

"Maybe you should take more notice of Ryan?" her mum asked

Emily ran upstairs and got dressed for bed, she then curled up with a hot cup of cocoa her mum brought up to her and decided to watch a movie, but then she decided maybe her mum was right. She needed to live in the hear and now, here was a guy who liked her whilst she was in love with someone who died over 100 years ago. She had been ridiculous. Henry Wilde was dead, and Ryan Todd was alive.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily had just started to drift off when she could hear someone in her room, she switched her light on but couldn't see anyone Must be my imagination she thought. She then switched her light back off and closed her eyes, someone quietly said "Emily". She then switched on her light again and to her amazement there was a creature sat at her bedside

"What are you?" Emily said curiously but she wasn't scared

"I am Margo the genie have been told you love titanic and one particular officer" Margo asked

"Yes i do" Emily replied

"Henry Tingle Wilde?" he asked

"Yes i love him" Emily said

"What if you had one wish, you could wish for anything and it would come true dearie?" he asked her

She looked interested and knew exactly what to wish for. But she wasn't sure whether this genie could be trusted. He looked human with a tinge of green and had the same mannerisms as Rumpelstiltskin from the show Once upon a time.

"If you are telling the truth, what do you gain from it?" she asked

"I am a genie dearie, you do not need to know anymore than that" he replied

"Fine" she said

"All i have to do is sprinkle this dust and you make your wish dearie" he explained

He then sprinkled the dust and she wished in her head I wish i could go back to titanic and save Henry Wilde and fall in love together

Emily then disappeared with the genie in a puff of smoke


	4. Chapter 4

April 10th 1912

Emily woke up in a strange bed. "Where am i?" she said quietly

There was a knock on her door "Miss Emily, it's time to get ready. The titanic departs very soon and we need you to be there on time" Her maid said

"Who are you?" said a very confused Emily

"I'm you're maid Miss Emily, Anne. Are you OK?" Anne asked

"Yeah, sure" Emily replied.

Anne did Emily's hair and dressed her whilst Emily sat trying to remember what happened. It all then came back to her, the genie who granted her one wish, she wished to go back to titanic to save Henry's life and fall in love. This must be where she was, getting ready for Titanic's departure day. Maybe she would get to meet Henry after all!

She sat up all happy and excited. She was wearing a corset which was quite tight but held her figure nicely, a red dress and hat.

"Anne?" asked Emily "Is it just the two of us going?" she was afraid she was engaged

" No miss, you are going on the titanic with your best friend Sarah. You are going to make a better life for yourselves. Both your father's have paid for everything" Anne explained

"Oh" Emily said relieved she wasn't engaged to another man otherwise she'd have problems getting to know the man she really loved. He was single and so was she "Perfect"

"What's perfect miss?" Anne said putting the final touches to Emily's hair

"Oh nothing" Emily said defensively

Anne took Emily's bags and put them in the car and they drove down to Southampton docks. Emily was amazed at the place she called home. She couldn't believe this is how it really looked back then. She saw the high-street which she worked on, except it was completely different to how she knew it.

They arrived at the docks and the car stopped outside. Emily stepped out of the car when a girl her age and hadn't seen before ran over to her and hugged her, Emily was taken aback by this random girl hugging her, she figured this must be Sarah.

"Are you excited Em?" Sarah asked

"Yes i am, very!" Emily smiled

"Here we are two single girls on the ship of dreams" Sarah said

Anne and Dorothy who was Sarah's maids went ahead

The two girls showed their tickets to the steward who smiled and let them aboard. They both followed Anne and Dorothy to their rooms where they unpacked and got settled.

Both girls were amazed at their rooms "It's just so beautiful" Sarah commented on the walls

"It truly is" Emily smiled

Both girls were dressed for dinner and they then headed to the first class dining room where they sat down.

The waiter came along and took their order. Both girls sipped champagne and had rare lamb, potatoes and green vegetables.

Emily scanned the room for any sign of Officer Wilde, she saw a table with the Captain and another officer but she recognised it as another officer and not Wilde.

Emily and Sarah were sat discussing their voyage when a man went smack into their table, Emily recognised who it was, Six Officer James Moody.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry. I slipped. Are you both OK?" he asked

Suddenly there was an angry voice coming from the other side of the room "JAMES PAUL BLOODY MOODY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" he shouted

Emily turned around to see who it was, it was her love. Emily felt stunned. He was alive and only just across the room from her.


	5. Chapter 5

Henry approached the table he took his cap off making Emily blush "I do apologise both of you for my colleague's appalling behaviour"

Emily spoke up and said "It's ok Mr..."

"I do beg your pardon, I am Chief Officer Henry Tingle Wilde at your service" he bend down and took Emily's hand and kissed it. Emily felt flushed and went red

"I'm Emily Walker and this is my friend Sarah Keller" Emily replied smiling

"Lovely to meet you both" he smiled particularly at Emily, their eyes met for a brief second before he grabbed Moody by the collar "Get back on the bridge Officer Moody as clearly you cannot be trusted here!" he exclaimed

Emily just stared at Wilde as him and Moody left

"Emily? Hello? Emily? Anyone home?" Sarah grew frustrated at her friend

Emily snapped out of her trance "Sorry Sarah, what?"

"Which one?" Sarah smirked

"Which one what?" Emily asked

"Which officer do you like?" Sarah asked

"How could you tell?" Emily asked

"You were staring at them as they left" Sarah replied

"Wilde. He kissed my hand and our eyes met for a brief second" Emily said blushing

"I figured as much" Sarah chuckled "Which is good because Moody is seriously cute even though he is clumsy bumping into our table"

"I think this voyage could get interesting Sarah" Emily expressed

"I agree Emily" replied Sarah giggling


	6. Chapter 6

Emily and Sarah headed back to their rooms. Sarah decided she would visit the library on-board the ship whilst Emily would go up on deck and look around.

"See you later Sarah" Said Emily walking out of her room

"Bye Emily, don't forget to look out for your officer" she smirked

Emily pulled a face

Emily headed up on deck to take in the fresh sea air. She felt so alive. All she could think about was Henry and secretly hoped he'd come up behind her.

Somebody did come up behind her but to her disappointment it wasn't Wilde but Moody

"Hi Miss" James smiled offering his hand

"Hi Mr Moody, I'm Emily, please call me Emily" She smiled

"Call me James. I just want to apologise for my accident earlier, I am clumsy. I hope you and your friend weren't hurt" he said

"No, we are fine thanks James" she smiled "Cheer up!"

"Sorry Emily, it's just...well..." James stuttered

"What James?" she was growing frustrated at him

"I kind of like your friend, I think she's very pretty" James said embarrassed

"She thinks you're cute James" Emily smiled

"Really? Oh that is so awesome. Do you know where i can find her?" He asked

"She was going to read in the library" Emily replied

"Thank you Emily, can i have your hand?" he asked

"Sure" she replied, he then bent down and kissed it "See you later Emily" James then walked off to find Sarah

Somebody up on the bridge was watching slightly jealous at James kissing Emily's hand. It was Henry.

On the bridge

"Penny for you're thoughts?" asked the Scottish first officer William Murdoch

Henry was distracted and didn't say anything he was too busy staring down at Emily

William went over to where Henry was to see why he was distracted.

"Henry?" asked William waving a hand in front of Henry's face

"Sorry Will, what were you saying?" henry said out of his trance

"Don't worry Henry. What are you staring at down there?" William said inquisitively

"Nothing" Henry said quickly and defensively

"Yes you were" William sniggered

"OK, fine, do you see that girl down there in the red dress?" Henry asked

"Yes, I remember seeing her and her friend in the dining room earlier when Moody bumped into their table" William replied

"I think she's really pretty" Henry replied

"Go talk to her after your shift" William smiled at his friend

"I want to, but i just don't know if i can" Henry said sadly

"Is this because of Mary?" William said putting his hand on his friend's back

"Yes it is" Henry said

"She'd want you to move on and meet someone else Henry" William replied

"I guess so, thanks Will" Henry smiled

It was the end of Will's and Henry's watch. Henry checked to see if Emily was still on the deck, and she was sat in a deckchair taking in the sunshine. He decided to approach her.

"Hi Emily" said Henry nervously

"Oh hi Henry" replied Emily smiling she sat up "What can i do for you?" she then asked the shy officer

"I just thought i would check you are enjoying yourself and by the looks of it you are, I saw you from the bridge" he smiled looking into her blue shiny eyes

"Oh, were you watching me Mr Officer?" she smiled flirtously

"And what if i was?" Henry replied in the same cheeky manner

"I might have to tell the captain that one of his officers is eyeing up the passengers" Emily replied

"And are you complaining if i was eyeing you up?" henry asked

"Well no, you are cute Mr Wilde and i don't mind if a cute man is looking at me" she smiled

"Thank you Emily. Would you care to join me in the officer mess for a cup of tea and chat?" he smiled offering his arm

"I'd love nothing more Henry" she got up and took his arm as they entered the officer's mess

Henry's fellow officer Will was in there having tea.

Hi Henry, who is this?" smiled a gentle Will

"Will, this is Emily Walker, Emily this is first officer William Murdoch" Henry explained

Will took Emily's hand and kissed it "Pleasure to meet you love"

"Nice to meet you too Will" Emily smiled

Will said "I can make you a drink if you'd like and you can both sit over there and talk"

Emily had her suspicions that Will knew more than he let on.

"Sure, thanks Will" Henry said patting his friend's back

Henry took Emily's arm again and let her to a table away from Will. He let her arm go and pulled out a chair for her to sit down on.

"Thank you Henry" She sat down

"My pleasure, my fair lady" Henry then winked at her

Will then brought their cups of tea over and they both said thank you

"So Henry, what would you like to talk about?" taking a long sip of her cup of tea, she thought it was delicious and wanted to know Will's secret

He took her hand "I would like to know more about you Emily" he stared deep into her eyes

"Ok, well I'm Emily Walker, I'm 25 years old, I live in Southampton and i am travelling to New York with my best friend Sarah to make a new life" She explained

He felt sad because he thought she had a fiancé waiting for her in New York and that is why she was going to make a new life "Are you engaged to be married Emily?" he said with concern in his eyes

"Nope I'm not, my family aren't into all that money rubbish" She said

Henry felt relief "That's good to know" he said

"Tell me about yourself Henry" taking another sip of this lovely cup of tea even though she secretly knew about already

"Ok,i 'm Henry Tingle Wilde, i am 39 years old, I'm widowed with four children" he said sadly

Emily took his hand "I am so sorry i had no idea" she said sadly, she could see the sadness in his eyes

"It's ok Emily, it happened Christmas before last, my wife died just after our fifth and sixth children died" he said trying to hold back tears

"We don't have to do this Henry if this is too painful" she put her hand on top of his

"I want to talk about it, especially to you" he could see the genuine care and kindness in her eyes. He hadn't been able to open to anyone about this

"We already had four children Jane, Henry, George and Nancy. And we decided to try again for a fifth, and to our amazement we found out it was twins, my wife Mary gave birth on 19th November 1910 to our sons Archie and Richard but they died just days later from congenital debility. You see, they were born slightly earlier than they should have done because my wife was already sick from pneumonia" He had to stop to compose himself for a minute

Even though Emily knew all this she still had tears "I'm so sorry Henry"

He then composed himself enough to continue " She died on Christmas eve 1910,she had phlebitis"

He then burst into tears, Will came over to check on him" Are you ok Henry?" Will asked but Henry couldn't talk

"He's told me about his wife and sons. He just needs a few minutes to compose himself" Emily smiled at Will "By the way Will, I want your tea recipe"

"I'll write it down for you Emily" Will smiled going back to finish his supper

Fie minutes later Henry smiled at Emily "I'm really sorry for that Emily. It's just so hard to talk about it when it didn't happen all that long ago"

"Do not apologise to me Henry. You will never ever have to apologise to me" Emily said staring into Henry's sad empty eyes

Emily wished there was some way of taking Henry's pain away

"I like you Emily, you're so different, so refreshing and you are so damn beautiful" Henry smiled

"Thank you Henry and i think you're handsome, especially in the uniform, it suits you" she smiled

"I just wish things could be different" He said sadly

"How do you mean?" she asked him

"I cannot love you like i want too, and how you want me too. My heart has always and will always belong to my wife" Henry said sadly

Emily felt devastated and she walked off without saying goodbye.

Henry and Will got up

"What happened Henry?" Asked Will

"I told her the truth, I cannot love her the way i would like to" Henry said sadly

"I am sorry mate" Will said "But at least she knows why"

Henry felt like shit and hoped Emily could forgive him and accept him as a friend

Meanwhile

Emily ran all the way back to her room and tore her hair down and sobbed into her pillow. She loved this man but he could not love her back. She felt like her whole heart had been ripped out of her chest


	7. Chapter 7

Henry went to his cabin and sat down and decided to write to his sister Ada knowing they'd be docking in Queenstown tomorrow so it could be delivered to her in Liverpool.

"Dearest Ada

I hope you are well and the children. I am missing you all so much. We are docking in Queenstown tomorrow. I still don't like this ship. I have a queer feeling about it. I met a girl aboard but it's too soon after Mary.

I love you all so much and will see you soon once we are back in England

Lots of love Henry T Wilde"

He placed the letter inside the envelope and took it down to the mailroom before heading back to his cabin for some much needed sleep.

11th April 1912

Henry woke up for his shift, he washed and shaved and changed into his uniform. He hadn't slept much because he couldn't think about anything other than Emily. He liked her a lot.

He headed for the bridge where Joseph Boxhall and Charles Lightoller were on watch with him this morning.

"Morning boys" Henry tried to sound cheerful

"Morning Henry" smiled Joe

"Henry" Charles said, he couldn't stand the man, it was his fault he had been demoted to second officer

Meanwhile back in Emily's room

There was a knock on her door which woke her up. She was praying it wasn't Henry.

To her relief it was Sarah looking very chipper

"Morning Emily. Why aren't you up yet?" Sarah said

"I told Anne I wasn't getting up yet, why do you care anyway? I bet you spent the night with James?" Emily said bitterly

"What is up with you? This isn't like you Emily" Sarah was worried for her friend

"Ok,me and Henry were getting on well, we told each other about ourselves, he told me about his dead wife and sons then told me he couldn't love me OK. Now you know can you go please" Emily started to cry

Sarah went over to her crying friend "I am sorry Emily"

"Don't be. You have James, he has no baggage, no dead wife" Emily said

"We only talked and he kissed my hand" Sarah tried to make her friend feel better

"For now Sarah, don't you understand you can be with James, but i cant be with Henry. I have fallen in love with him" Emily cried "please just go"

Sarah walked out of Emily's room

On the bridge

Charles' shift was ending and Will's was beginning

Will needed to talk to Henry urgently

"Henry?" Will asked

Henry snapped "WHAT?"

"Why did you let her go like that?" Will asked

"Because I cannot love her" Henry replied

"Yes you can, you just are afraid you will forget Mary which you wont. Nobody will take her place but you can be happy again. Do you really want to spend the rest of your life alone?" Asked Will

"Well no of course not" Henry exclaimed

"Then go talk to her for Christ sake man!" Will exclaimed frustrated at his friend

Henry sneaked off watch to go to Emily

He approached her door and lightly knocked on the door

Emily was sat in bed sniffling "Who is it?" she asked

"It's me Henry" Henry replied

"GO AWAY! I have nothing to say to you. You broke my heart" Emily shouted

"I'm sorry love,i never meant to" Henry pleaded

"Well the damage has been done now!" she exclaimed

"I want to give us a chance Emily, please!" Henry said

Emily sat up and went to her door and slowly opened it. As soon as she opened the door Henry pinned her to the door and passionately kissed her, their tongues entwined in each other's mouths. They both took a breath

"I am so sorry Emily for hurting you" Henry said shamefully "I am a fool"

Emily placed her arms around Henry's waist "You're not, you have been hurt worse than anyone can ever dream of, I'm sorry for pressuring you"

"You didn't pressure me Emily" He kissed her forehead

"When we dock I'm coming back to the UK with you" Emily expressed

"What about your friend?" Henry asked

"She has James so she will be fine" Emily smiled

"God, i am so lucky to be given a second chance at happiness" Henry kissed her passionately "I have to be heading back to the bridge as I'm still on watch with Will and Joe, but I'll come to you later" He kissed his beautiful girlfriend

"OK, but i really wish you didn't have to go, there's something i want to do with you in this bed" she smiled seductively

"Tonight my love" he kissed her again before leaving her room

Emily groaned in frustration and laid back down to await him later

On the bridge

Joe and Will were keeping watch when Henry returned with a grin on his face

"What's up Henry?" Joe asked

"Nothing much" henry teased

"I think i know" Will smirked

Henry winked at Will

It was time for Henry's watch to end and he couldn't wait to get back to Emily, he had missed her so much.

He quickly popped to his cabin to freshen up. He felt nervous yet excited

He walked along and knocked on Emily's door.

She opened the door and he pushed her onto her bed kissing her passionately.

She took off his cap and threw it on the floor, she then went to undo the buttons of his jacket, he was kissing her neck and she was moaning. She then stood up where he stripped her out of her dress to leave her in just her underwear and corset. Henry sighed "I hate these bloody things!" he exclaimed

"So do i Henry" she replied

At last he got her out of it to reveal her breasts and stomach, he couldn't believe how beautiful she was. "You are truly beautiful Emily" he said breathlessly, he quickly stripped himself of his jacket, tie and shirt and laid her gently back down on the bed where they resumed kissing, she could feel his hardness against her, she was happy to know he wanted her just as much as she wanted him. Henry removed his trousers and underwear and then her underwear. They were so close, Emily felt nervous "Henry need to be honest" she said

"What's wrong?" he got off her and laid back down next to her on the bed

"I've never done this before Henry and I'm scared" She replied

"I didn't know, I just assumed you had. Its not often you see someone as beautiful as you still a virgin, but I'm glad i will be your first and hopefully only" he smiled kissing her on the lips

"Are you ok to continue Emily?" he asked her concerned

"Yes I'm fine Henry" she smiled kissing him as he got back on top, he slowly slid into her, it hurt her a bit to begin with but then the pain quickly turned to pleasure as they made passionate love to each other.

And they climaxed together, Henry got off her and laid next to her kissing her head.

"That was amazing Henry" She smiled before noticing a small amount of blood on the bed

"It's nothing to worry about Emily" he reassured her

"I feel amazing. Henry Wilde i think i have fallen in love with you" she smiled

"I think i love you too Emily Walker" Henry smiled "I never thought i could love again but you have changed that"

"I'm so happy to hear you say those words to me Henry" she smiled falling asleep on his chest.

He watched her sleep until he also fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

12th April 1912

Henry woke up in Emily's bed, he quietly slipped out of the bed and put his uniform back on as he had to be up on the bridge for his shift and to check in with the captain to make sure all was well.

He bent down really quietly to kiss Emily on the forehead, trying to not wake her

She stirred an opened her eyes and smiled and said to him groggily "Where you going Henry? Please don't go" she pleaded

"I'm sorry my love i have to be up on the bridge for a meeting with the captain" He said kissing her passionately on the lips. He did not want to leave her he just wanted to climb back into her bed with her.

"Come to me later Henry" she smiled

"I love you Emily" he said leaving her room

"I love you Henry" she smiled

Emily decided to have a bit more sleep before getting Anne to dress her for the day

On the bridge

The Captain was talking to Officer's Lowe and Pitman

"Good morning Mr Wilde" Smiled the Captain. He was an elderly man with white hair and beard. This was to be his final voyage and couldn't wait to retire to spend his last years with his family. It was rumoured Henry was to take his place but nothing had been decided yet. Henry was optimistic

"Good morning Sir, Lowe, Pitman" Smiled Henry

"You're looking happy this morning Henry. Anything we should know?" giggled Lowe. He was welsh and was almost 30.

"None of your business Lowe! Now back on with your work, you too Pitman or I'll throw you both overboard!" Wilde spat

"Yes sir" said a nervous Pitman not wanting to get into trouble with his superior officer and especially not the captain

The captain and Wilde walked off around the ship discussing the ship's speed

"Mr Ismay came to me at breakfast and asked me to speed the ship up so we arrive in New York a day early" The captain said

"It's not a good idea sir. We will soon be entering the ice fields and there have been rumours of icebergs" henry said concerned

"We'll be fine Henry. We have fine lookouts and we will easily see the ice in time if we do encounter icebergs" Smith said trying to reassure Henry

"Very well sir, if you are sure" Henry smiled

"Can we talk about something a little more private Henry?" Edward asked

"What's the problem sir?" Henry had a feeling that he knew what Smith was going to say

"It has come to my attention from sources which i will not disclose their names. That you and Moody are having encounters on-board with first class women. Is this true Henry?" Trying to not sound too formal. Edward believed the crew had their rights to a private life and aslong as it didn't disrupt their work it wouldn't be a problem.

"Yes sir, it is true. I am courting a first class passenger named Emily Walker. I cannot speak for James personally, you would have to ask him yourself" Henry said nervous he would be fired and his dreams of being captain would go to smoke

"Thank you for being honest with me Henry. That's all i wanted to ask" Edward smiled

"Are you not going to fire me sir?" Asked Henry

"No why would i? It's not interfering with your duties, and as far as I'm concerned that is the end of the matter. I will say though, it is good to see you looking happier again Henry" he smiled at the man he thought of as another son

"Thanks so much sir!" Henry replied as the Captain walked off

Henry was suspicious of who had reported him and James. He had a feeling it was Lightoller and he was gong to confront him right now!

"Oii Pitman where is Lightoller?" asked the pissed off officer

"Having lunch sir" Pitman said quietly

Henry stormed off into the mess to have it out with Lightoller

He approached the table where Lightoller and Murdoch were having lunch

"Hi Henry" said a cheerful Will

"Hey Will, can i talk to Charles in private please?" henry asked

"Sure" Will got up and sat at another table

"What's wrong Henry?" Charles asked confused

"Did you tell the captain about my girl?" Henry asked politely

"No i didn't I didn't even know you had a girl" Charles replied

"Then who the fuck did? And who reported James for seeing his girl?" Asked Henry

"Ha! Jamesey-boy has a girl?" Charles sniggered

"Yes he does. She's the best friend of my girl Emily" Henry replied

"Nice one Henry, is she pretty?" Charles asked with curiosity

"She is beautiful" Henry smiled proudly "And younger than me"

"I'm glad to see you happy Henry" Charles said. He did like Henry and felt sad for him after losing so much, he was just pissed off that he was demoted. But he realised it wasn't Henry's fault but the fault of white star line. Henry was just doing as he was asked and Henry did not want to step on anybody's toes.

"Thank you Charles, Bye Will!" Henry walked back on deck trying to figure out who could have told the captain anything. It wouldn't be Will as he wasn't the gossiping type or the two faced type. It wouldn't be James obviously, he didn't suspect Herb or Joe or Harry as they were afraid of getting on Henry's bad side.

Henry stood thinking when suddenly it came to him, who had been talking to Smith before, it was that prick ISMAY! He must have seen them together and told Smith when they were talking about increasing the speed of the ship.

Henry was pissed off beyond comprehension but he couldn't confront Ismay because he'd lose his job.

He had another idea and it would involve the help of his fellow officers!

MUHAHAHA!

Henry has a plan


	9. Chapter 9

Emily was woken by a knock on her door.

"Miss Emily! Are you ready to be dressed?" Asked Anne "Your friend Sarah is waiting"

"Come in Anne, sorry i must have overslept had a busy night if you know what i mean" Emily smirked

Anne blushed knowing exactly what she meant

Emily got out of her bed, had a hot bath and then sat in the chair facing the dresser. Anne brushed Emily's purple hair. She always wondered how Emily got her hair that colour but she thought it really did suit her. No wonder Henry was attracted to her.

"Miss Emily, I have picked out this purple dress to match your lovely hair" Anne smiled

"It's perfect Anne" Emily smiled

"What are your plans for this afternoon?" Anne asked out of curiosity

"I'm having lunch with Sarah then I'm seeing Henry" She giggled like an excited school girl

"How marvellous Miss Emily" Anne said tying Emily's corset and then helping her into her dress. "Here is a silver necklace for you to wear, it should match the dress" Anne then helped her put the necklace around her neck

Emily looked at herself in the mirror and smiled "You're brilliant Anne" she hugged her employee and friend

Anne blushed and smiled "Have a lovely time miss Emily"

Emily got up and said bye and left her room

She headed to Sarah's door and knocked n it and said "Sarah, it's Emily, sorry i overslept"

Sarah opened her door "Hi Em, let's go" she smiled

They walked to the dining room and sat down with a glass of water each. A waiter came over and took their order.

Their meals were bought to them. Once they had eaten they felt satisfied.

"So, what did you get up to last night?" Emily smiled

"I slept with James in his cabin" Sarah smirked

"OMG seriously?" Emily asked

"Yes, he loves me and I love him, and we are going to be together when we dock" Sarah smiled

"I'm so happy for you Sarah!" Emily hugged her friend

"How are things with Henry?" Sarah asked

"GREAT! We are together aswell" Emily smiled

"Who'd have thought it eh, two first class girls being courted b two of the ship's officers" Sarah said

"Well this is the ship of dreams Sarah" Emily gazed outside


	10. Chapter 10

Up on deck

"Guys, I need your help" Henry asked loudly

"What's the problem Henry?" Asked Will

"That bastard Ismay reported me and James for courting our girls" He replied

"What a snake" Will said with disgust in his voice

"He's always been a prick Henry" said Harry

"I need an idea on how to get back at him for what he did" henry said

"I got it! " said James "But we'll need Fred and Reg's help from the crow's nest"

"Go on James" Henry said intrigued

"Right well someone needs to lure Ismay to the bridge, and when he gets here Fred and Reg throw something down that hits him" James chuckled

"Excellent" Henry said in the same way Mr Burns from the Simpson's does

Henry climbed up the ladder to the crow's nest to ask Fred and Reg if they would agree to his plan

"Ello Mr Wilde, how can we be of service?" Said a cheeky Fred

Henry knew these were the two men to come to as he knew their reputation of causing mischief and havoc

"I need you guys for something quite evil" henry said sinisterly

"Do tell!" Exclaimed Reg

"Have you heard about mine and James' girls?" Henry asked

"Yes we have" Fred replied

"Well, that bugger Ismay reported us both to the captain, luckily the captain wasn't mad, but i am!" Henry exclaimed

"So you want us to teach Ismay a lesson?" asked Reg

"Exactly" Henry smiled

"Right! Well you have come to the right people. We stole cans of cold baked beans from the kitchens, we were going to play pranks on you officers, but now i think Ismay is a much better candidate for the beans!" Fred smiled

"I'm going to pretend i didn't hear about your plans for us and the theft of the beans" Henry winked

"Thank you gentlemen, keep an eye out for Ismay" Henry left the crow's nest

He walked back onto the bridge and smiled at Will and James "They're in! Will, I want you to go to Ismay's room and get him to come to the bridge, tell him the captain wants to see him, Fred and Reg will be waiting with cold beans to throw at him!" Henry chuckled, this is the best fun he had had in ages

Will smirked then left to head for Ismay's room

Ismay was sat at his desk going through paperwork when there was a knock on the door

"Com in!" He exclaimed

"Good evening Mr Ismay, the Captain wishes to see you on the bridge" smiled Will

"Will be there in 10 minutes, thank you Mr Murdoch" Ismay replied

Will shut the door and headed back for the bridge

"He's on his way" Will Smirked

Fred and Reg had set up and were waiting for Ismay

James, Will and Henry were trying to hide their laughter as Ismay approached the bridge

Fred let the cans of beans flow down hitting Ismay on the head

"What on god's name is this?" Ismay cried out

"It looks like baked beans sir" Henry remarked

"I'll have you Fleet and Lee!" Ismay shouted

"This is outrageous! I cant speak to the captain now, I shall have to go clean up and come back later" Ismay stormed off

"That's a good idea sir" James chuckled

When Ismay was out of their sight, the three officers howled with laughter

"Oh that was brilliant!" Laughed Henry

James shouted at Fred and Reg "Thanks guys!"

Fred shouted down "Anytime!"

"Right, well my watch is over, I'm going to see my girl" henry informed

"Night Henry" Will and James both said "Don't do anything we wouldn't do!" they sniggered


	11. Chapter 11

Henry headed down the first class and knocked on Emily's door

She answered it with a smile when she saw who it was "Hi Henry" she kissed him

"Sorry i didn't find you at lunch, I had rather a lot of fun" he grinned

"What happened?" she asked gesturing him to sit on her bed, she then sat next to him

"The captain knows about us and about James and Sarah" He informed her then kissed her forehead

"Shoot, are you and James in trouble?" she asked him worried

"No luckily he was happy for us. But we did prank Ismay who had told the Captain, we got the lookouts to throw baked beans at Ismay, it was bloody hilarious!" Henry laughed

Emily joined in and laughed too "That is beyond stupid!"

"That's Fred and Reg for you, but they're good guys and always help you out when you need help" Henry said "But anyway how was your day my sweet?" he then asked her

"I slept in until lunch, you missed me in my purple dress!" she exclaimed

"I bet you looked so sexy, but do you want to know what makes you even more sexy?" he whispered

"What?" she asked puzzled but curious

"When you're wearing nothing" he winked at her

"Oh yeah?" she said stripping herself out of nightdress and underwear "Like this?"

Henry's jaw dropped "Yes, like this" he reached over and passionately kissed her

Emily helped get Henry's clothes off until they were both naked under the duvet

He kissed her neck and whispered in her neck "I love you"

"I love you too Henry" she replied

They started kissing more passionately, she could feel his arousal getting bigger which turned her on even more

He turned over and got on top of her entering her, this time it didn't hurt at all. And they made love together until they hit the spot.

They then snuggled up next to each other "You have me all day tomorrow Emily, I don't have watch until the evening" Henry snuggled into her

"I can't wait Henry" she fell asleep with him in her arms

13th April 1912

Emily woke at 7:45am with Henry next to her, she looked over at him and smiled at how peaceful he looked.

She quietly got up and ran herself a bath and she had a long peaceful soak.

Henry woke up and noticed her side of the bed was empty, he sat up and could hear her in the bath. He wrote a quick note saying he was going to go back to his cabin for a wash and change of clothes and would be back in a bit. He left the note on her bed and crept out of her room.

A short time later Emily got out of the bath and got into her corset and a blue dress. She didn't want Anne's help today so Anne had the day off because Emily wanted to spend it with just Henry.

Emily saw the note on her bed and smiled. She sat on her bed to wait for Henry's return.

Half an hour later there was a knock on her door, she went and answered it, it was Henry, not wearing his uniform but wearing a smart brown suit " I have come to escort madam to breakfast if she would like to join me" He kissed her hand

"You look dashing Henry" she admired how handsome her Henry looked

"And you are beyond beautiful Emily, I am the luckiest man alive" he then kissed her fully on the lips putting his hands around her slim waist

They broke apart when Henry then offered her his arm, they walked out her room arm in arm and headed for the first class dining room.

They found an empty table close to the window so the sun could pour in, it was lovely and warm and bright. Henry pulled a chair out for Emily, he then sat down opposite her.

They both ordered eggs, bacon, sausage, toast with a cup of coffee.

Henry loved to watch Emily eat. It turned him on watching her eat her sausage.

She noticed him watching her in that weird way "What is it?" she asked him

"Nothing my love, I like watching you" he remarked even though he was getting aroused

They finished their breakfast and Henry asked "Would you like a tour of this magnificent ship my love?"

"I'd love nothing more Henry" she exclaimed with excitement


	12. Chapter 12

Henry took Emily's arm and lead her down to the engine room where they were greeted by Chief Engineer Joseph Bell

"Hello Henry, I didn't expect to see you down here!" he smiled shaking Henry's hand. Joseph Bell was in his 50's with a brown moustache "And who is this beautiful young lady?" he asked before kissing Emily's hand

"Hi Joseph, this is my girl Emily Walker, Emily, this is the chief Engineer of Titanic, Joseph Bell" Henry replied smiling

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Bell" Emily replied

"Call me Joseph, Emily, and it's a pleasure to meet you too" Joseph replied "Come with me and i will show you what makes titanic run"

Henry and Emily followed Joseph holding hands as he showed the pair all the different machinery which made titanic run

Emily was fascinated.

The pair said farewell to Joseph and the other workers and continued on

They next headed to the mail room "this is where the bags of mail go before they are shipped off"

"That's a lot of mail, I feel sorry for whoever has to sort all this" she exclaimed

Henry showed Emily all over the ship, by the time they had finished they were both hungry for dinner and it was getting near Henry's shift.

They sat down in the first class dining room and ordered dinner together. Henry had to eat his fast because he had to go back to his cabin to change for his shift.

"I have to go Emily" Henry stood up and bent down to kiss Emily on the lips

"Ok,i will see you tomorrow, will you be at the Sunday church service held by Captain Smith?" asked Emily

"Yes i will, I'm going to be there with Officer Pitman" Henry smiled

"I'll see you then my sweet" Emily smiled watching her love leave the room

Once Emily had finished her dinner, she headed back to her room and got undressed and into her nightdress and snuggled into bed, her only wish was to have her man beside her.

Sunday 14th April 1912-doomday

Emily woke up bright and early to get ready for the church service and to see her love.

She requested Anne's help because she wanted to look her best.

Anne helped her into her corset and into a pink dress with flowers on. Anne commented that she looked very pretty.

Emily left her room dressed and was going to see if Sarah wanted to accompany her but she wasn't interested.

Emily carried on to the first class dining saloon which had all been set up with rows of chairs, she took a seat right at the front, there was hardly anybody there yet.

The captain entered and said hello to Emily "Henry will be here soon miss"

"Please call me Emily Mr Smith" She smiled

"Then you must call me Edward" the elderly gentleman replied

Pitman then entered. Edward introduced him "This is Henry's girl Emily Walker, Emily this is 3rd officer Herbert Pitman"

"It's lovely to meet you Emily, Henry never stops talking about you" Herb bent down to kiss her hand

"Its lovely to meet you too Herb" Emily smiled.

Edward and Herb went to their seats.

The room was now getting fuller but still no sign of her Henry

The service then started and then ended and still no Henry.

She left the dining room and headed up on deck, she could see Henry up on the bridge looking troubled.

She went up on the bridge and shouted "HENRY!"

He turned round and saw it was Emily and smiled a bit then got up and headed down to where she was standing.

"Hi love" he embraced her tight

"I was worried" she said concerned "You don't look good"

"We've just had ice warnings and i have a bad feeling" Henry said

"Does the Captain know?" she asked

"He will be up on the bridge in a bit and he will be informed. I think we should slow down and go careful especially this evening when it gets darker" Henry said

"Everything will be fine Henry, the Captain knows what he is doing and i have faith in him, and all of the officers especially MY officer" she kissed him on the lips

"God i love you so much Emily, thank you for coming into my life and making my life great again" he said

"I want to help you raise your children when we are back in England" she said

"You would really do all that?" he asked astonished

"Yes, because i love you and i want to do everything i can for you" she said

Henry dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out a brooch "I want you to have this Emily, it's a sign of my love and commitment to you. I don't know in my heart if i can ever get married again but this is my way of promising to always be with you Emily"

He handed her the brooch "It belonged to my mother and when she died my father gave it to me"

"Oh Henry it's beautiful" She read the inscription "To my darling Elizabeth love you forever Henry"

"Your father was called Henry too?" she asked

"Yes he was, he died along with my mother" he replied

"Why did you never give it to your wife?" she asked

"I don't know, I suppose because she was my wife, and she wore my ring and i wore hers" He said

She felt sad, she wanted nothing more than to be Henry's wife but she loved the brooch and would be what Henry wanted her to be. Whether that was his wife, partner, mother of his future children. Aslong as she had him, she was happy.

Unknown to the pair, tragedy was only just around the corner that would threaten to destroy their happiness that they had only just started to build..


	13. Chapter 13

Henry left Emily to go on watch and talk to the captain about his concerns. He would see her again after 6pm where he planned to come to her.

Henry arrived to see Lowe and Lightoller on watch

"Good afternoon gentlemen" Henry smiled

"Afternoon Henry" they both replied

"How is everything?" Henry asked

"We've had ice warnings" replied Charles

"Who from?" asked Henry

"The Caronia. It's up on the board, the Captain posted it up this morning for us all to see" Charles replied

"Thank you" Henry went over to the board and read what it said out loud "Captain-Titanic, west-bound steamers report bergs, growlers and field ice in 42 N from 49 to 51 W, April 12. Compliments Barr"

"I'm going to have a word with the Captain gentlemen" replied Henry

Henry went and knocked on the Captain's door

"Come in" said the Captain

"Afternoon sir" smiled Henry

"Hello Henry, what can i do for you?" Smiled the Captain

"I just read the ice warning from the Caronia" Henry sat down after the Captain gestured him to

"And Mr Wilde?" The captain asked

"We need to slow down or even stop when it gets dark" Henry said

"As i told you, we will be fine" Edward smiled

"We don't have binoculars on the ship, how can we guarantee any ice will be seen in time?" Asked Henry

"Have faith in me and all your colleagues. We will get through the ice and get to New York a day early" smiled Edward

"I trust you sir" henry got up and headed for the door "Goodbye sir"

"Goodbye Mr Wilde" replied the captain

Henry closed the door and headed back on the bridge to join Herb and Harry. Charles' watch had ended so he had headed back to his cabin. Henry was still not convinced sailing through ice in the middle of the night at 22 knots was a good idea but there was nothing he could do. All decisions were the Captain's.

"What was all that about?" asked Herb

" I needed to discuss something with the Captain, but all is well now Herbert" Replied Henry

"Very good sir" Herb replied

It was an uneventful afternoon, it was 6pm now and Charles came up to relief Henry from duties.

"Goodnight gentlemen" Henry said before leaving the bridge to head to Emily's room

Henry walked to her door and knocked on it

Emily opened her door and smiled when she saw her handsome officer "Hi Henry"

"Hi Emily" he smiled but she could tell something was up

"What's wrong Henry? What's on your mind?" Emily put her arms around Henry

"You know i told you about ice?" he said

"Yes i remember" she replied

"We have had ice warnings today. I even spoke to the captain today but he still won't listen and either slow down or stop when it is dark" Henry said

"We will be fine Henry. If the Captain really was worried he'd have listened to you, but he obviously knows we will spot any ice in time. Have faith Henry! Come on sit down" she smiled

Henry sat down and took off his cap and suit jacket so he was just in his tie and shirt.

"I know I'm being stupid, it's just ever since coming on here I've had a bad feeling about this ship" he explained

"Because you believe we will hit ice and sink?" she asked

"Yes or something bad happening" Henry replied

"Come on, lay down next to me" she said

They both got into her bed and held each other tight.

They then both drifted off to sleep. It was around 19:45pm.

They were awoken at 23:40pm by a loud bang

Henry sat up "Did you hear that bang Emily?" he asked his sleepy girlfriend

"Yeah, how weird" she replied puzzled

Suddenly everything went quiet "The engines have stopped" commented Henry "Something must have happened"

"You must go Henry and find out, i will be here" Emily said worried

Henry put on his jacket and cap and kissed her and left to find out what had happened


	14. Chapter 14

Henry got on deck and could see ice scattered everywhere.

He got on the bridge to see the Captain, Murdoch, Moody and Boxhall all looking gravely concerned

"What has happened?" Henry asked

"We struck an iceberg Henry" replied the Captain

"Shit! I bloody knew we should have stopped for the night!" Henry exclaimed at his boss

"Calm down Henry, we weren't to know this would happen" said James

"We have had ice warnings for bloody days, it's bloody freezing and there is ice everywhere and it's pitch black. It really doesn't take a genius to work out the dangers, and now look!" Henry was angry

"Let me assure you gentlemen, if i had been captain, I would have stopped the ship for the night, sod getting to new York a day later. And now it looks like we're going to get press for the wrong bloody reason!" Henry stormed off

The captain was left speechless by Henry's outburst but he didn't blame him. It was his fault. He should never listened to Ismay.

Henry was going to find the carpenter John Hutchinson and find out the damage but first he needed to see Emily

He knocked on her door and she answered "What's happened?" she asked

"We've it an iceberg darling, I'm off to see the carpenter to find out how badly damaged the ship is, and i will come back as soon as i know more. Stay here sweet. I love you." he kissed her on the lips

"I love you" she stuttered in shock

Henry headed for the carpenter's room. He could hear the voices of Thomas Andrews who was the ship's designer, Hutchinson himself,Ismay and the captain

Henry knocked on the door and the carpenter let him in

"Hello Mr Wilde" Henry could tell something was seriously wrong by Hutchinson's voice

"Good evening Mr Hutchinson, Mr Andrews, Mr Ismay, Sir" Henry replied "What's the damage?

The Carpenter said "Boiler room six is flooded eight feet above the plate. And the mail hold is worse. She's all buckled in in the forward hold."

The Captain asked "Can you shore up?"

The Carpenter replied "Not unless the pumps get ahead"

"Have you seen the damage in the mail hold?" asked Andrews

Hutchinson replied "No, she's already underwater"

"Water 14 feet above the keel in 10 minutes ... In the forepeak... In all three holds... And in boiler room 6" Andrews grimly stated to the stunned gentlemen

"That's right" Smith replied quietly

The gentlemen left the Carpenter's room and headed back to the bridge

Andrews then continued "Five compartments. She can stay afloat with the first four compartments breached. But not five. Not five. As she goes down by the head the water will spill over the tops of the bulkheads... At E deck... From one to the next... Back and back. There's no stopping it"

The captain then said "The pumps..."

Andrews interrupted the captain "The pumps buy you time... But minutes only. From this moment, no matter we do.. Titanic will founder"

Ismay then said "But this ship can't sink!" he said in disbelief

Andrews then explained " She is made of iron, sir. I assure you she can, and she will. It is a mathematical certainty.

Smith was in a state of shock "How much time?" he asked

Andrews replied "An hour, two at most"

The captain then turned to Wilde "And how many aboard, Mr Wilde?"

Wilde said grimly " 2,200 souls aboard sir"

The Captain looked at Ismay in disgust "I believe you may get your headlines Mr Ismay" he gentlemen all left the room leaving Ismay on his own


	15. Chapter 15

A/O

Thank you for reading my story so far. The character of Emily is kind of based on me. I have bright purple hair. And i love Titanic. Although I'm not in love with a dead man! I have been interested in titanic since i was 10,and I'm almost 25 now.

I also think Mark Lindsay Chapman is so handsome in the uniform. I wish he had more scenes earlier in the movie! I've had a crush on him since i first watched titanic on Christmas day else agree with me that he is handsome?

Anyway back on with the story!

Henry rushed back to Emily's room. He didnt bother knocking

"Henry?" she looked worried

Henry was frantic "The ship is sinking! Put on your lifebelt and get to a boat!"

"Huh what? How are we sinking?" she asked

"We hit an iceberg and we are sinking" henry said

"OMG!" She replied

"I have to get back on deck to help unload the boats, and i want to see yo get on one. I'm serious Emily" Henry had tears in his eyes

"But you? What will happen to you?" Asked Emily also crying

"I'm the chief officer, I am obligated to stay till the end." henry stated

"But... I cannot lose you when i have only just found you" Henry came over and hugged her tight

"I know darling, this isn't fair, but I'm going to try so damn hard to live for you. But i can only do that if you get on a boat Emily" Henry said

"Marry me Henry?" asked Emily desperately

"Yes i will marry you in New York" Smiled Henry

They kissed passionately

Emily put on a lifebelt, she stuffed her pockets full of small things and made sure she had Henry's brooch with her.

They were joined by Sarah, Anne and Dorothy

"Put your lifebelts on ladies" henry said to the three ladies

Emily explained to them the situation.

"What will happen to James, Henry?" Asked Sarah

"He's a junior officer so he will be expected to man a lifeboat" Henry let out a small smile

"Oh thank goodness!" Sarah exclaimed "And what about you Henry?"

"I'm the chief, so it's survival of the fittest" he said trying to laugh

"I'm so sorry Henry" Sarah said sadly

"Don't be Sarah. If it's my time to be reunited with my wife and sons i can accept it" He hugged her

"HENRY TINGLE WILDE DON'T YOU DARE TALK LIKE THAT? We are getting married in New York! You promised me!" Emily shouted at him and hit him on the arm

"I'm sorry Emily. Come on, you four need to get to a boat" Henry said

The fie of them walked onto the deck

"I love you Emily" Henry kissed his girlfriend passionately "I have work to do but i want to see you on a boat"

Henry left the four of them

Henry began giving out instructions to crew members

"KEEP LOWERING! KEEP LOWERING" Henry shouted

Thomas Andrews climbed down steps and shouted to Henry" Mr Wilde! Mr Wilde. Where are the passengers?"

Henry replied loudly "We moved them back inside, it's too cold and noisy for them!" he then shouted at a crew member "You there!" He then blew his whistle to get their attention "Get down here and help with these lines!"

Charles Lightoller went over to Wilde "Lifeboats all ready, we need to ask the captain what he wants."

"OK Charles" Henry said as Henry followed Charles over to the Captain who was just standing there. It was quite clear he was in deep shock and couldn't comprehend what was happening around him.

Charles shouted to the Captain "Sir! We are swung out and ready sir! Hadn't we better get the women and children into the boat, sir?"

The Captain replied quietly "Yes, we do"

Charles could hardly hear him "Sir?" he asked

"Women and children first. Yes" The captain said louder

Charles and Henry both said "Yes sir" They then walked off


	16. Chapter 16

The other side of the ship Emily was standing with Sarah, Dorothy and Anne.

"Ladies, go now. Me and Sarah have business to attend too before we get off" Emily said

"Are you sure miss?" asked Dorothy

"Yes, we have to say goodbye to our men, and we don't want you both in danger" said Sarah

"Thank you" Anne and Dorothy both smiled

"Be safe Miss Emily and Miss Sarah" Anne said hugging them both

Dorothy and Anne both boarded a lifeboat

"At least we don't need to worry about them now" Sarah said

"We just need to get Henry and James safely off" Emily said hopeful

Emily and Sarah walked the deck until they saw James helping passengers on

Sarah ran to him and kissed him "James! "

"Sarah!" James said "Why are you both not on a boat?"

"Because we came to say goodbye" Emily said

"Henry made me promise to get you off this ship" James said

"And we can't just leave you both on here to die!" Emily expressed

"What happens if we both survive and you both die trying to save us?" James said emotional "Henry has lost so much, he wouldn't be able to live if you died too"

Henry approached Emily and Sarah

"GET ON A BOAT THIS INSTANT!" He shouted at both girls

"Not without you Henry. I just can't" Emily was in tears

Henry held her tight and kissed her forehead "You have to live, for me. If i survive you will see me in New York and i will marry you. If I do not survive, you must carry on" He was also in tears

Sarah also had tears thinking about the possibility of losing James, but she knew he had a better chance of surviving then Henry did.

Sarah got into the boat that James was helping load. She kissed him " I love you James, see you in New York?" she asked

"I love you too Sarah, and you will" he smiled

Sarah reached out her arm for Emily "Come on Emily, get in"

Emily didn't know what to do "I need you Henry, you are my oxygen, my reason for living"

"Please get in Emily, I can think straight if i know you are safe" Henry then kissed her passionately

Emily thought for a second and then said "NO, not without you Henry!"

"It's not open for discussion" he said before grabbing hold of her and putting her in the lifeboat next to Sarah

"LOWER AWAY!" Henry shouted

"NO! HENRY,PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" Emily cried

The boat lowered away, she could see Henry giving instructions and commands, she could see he was trying to hold back tears.

The more she looked, the further away he got.

She could take no more and jumped out of the boat and back onto Titanic

Henry looked down to see what the commotion was coming from his lifeboat.

He could see Sarah but not Emily. He knew exactly what she had done, jumped back onto the ship

He ran down to the deck below and found her sobbing on the grand case "Emily why the hell did you do that for?" He asked embracing her

"I can't go Henry. I can't sit in a lifeboat and wonder whether you are alive or dead. If we die, at least we are together. I'm serious. I'm not leaving your side" She said full of stubbornness

"Very well Emily. You have shown just how much you love me and i am honoured you are risking your life to be with me" Henry replied

"I have no life without you, you are MY life Henry Tingle Wilde. And whatever happens now, we are together" she kissed him firmly on the lips

They walked back on deck. "If you insist on staying then you can wait with me as i still have more work to do." Henry insisted

"I'm staying at your side Henry" she smiled even though she was terrified of what was going to happen

"I love you Emily Walker" Henry smiled as he was working

"And i love you Henry Wilde" she smiled

Emily stood watching Henry work. She noticed the ship gradually tilting and she became frightened

She stood in silence when to horror she could see water on the deck

"HENRY!" she shouted

"What?" he asked

"Water!" She said

"Shit! It's nearly time!" he replied

The water was rising rapidly until Henry and Emily found themselves in the freezing cold water. It really did feel like a thousand knives stabbing them all over their bodies.

Henry yelled "There's no time! Cut those falls! Cut them, cut them if you have too!" He could barely breathe the water was so cold

He looked around and could see Charles, Will and James trying to release the collapsible boats

Eventually the water became too much, and he lost Charles, Will and James but had a hold of Emily still.

"Come on, I've done my duty, and we need to get far away from the ship as it goes down as we don't want to get caught in the suction" Henry informed Emily as he grabbed her hand tight and they both swam away fast from the ship

They swam over to two deckchairs which had been thrown overboard.

He put Emily on one, then he sat in the other

"How much longer Henry until the ship is gone?" she said shivering

"It... Won'tttt bbeee long Emily" He was also shivering and fighting to stay awake

"Don't close ... You're ... Eyes Henry" She said even though she was fighting to stay awake herself

They both watched as the ship disappeared underwater

"I can't wait to be you're husband Emily" he said

"I'm so happy Henry" she said

Henry then blew his whistle "RETURN THE BOATS!"

A short time passed

Emily was slowly fading away but before she did she managed to say quietly "I love you"

A lifeboat arrived manned by fifth officer Lowe and picked up Henry and Emily

"OMG Henry and Emily?" he said wrapping them both up in towels. He could tell Emily was slowly fading but Henry should be OK

They were both alive when the Carpathia picked them both up.

They were both rushed onto the ship and stripped of all their wet clothes. Henry was strong enough to accept a hot cup of tea.

He began looking for Emily and asked Harry "Where's Emily?" he asked

Harry's expression confirmed Henry's worst fears "I'm sorry Henry, but she's dying. There's nothing more anyone can do for her"

Henry fell to the floor in tears "She can't die, she's my second chance at love and happiness"


	17. Chapter 17

"Come on Henry, I'll take you to her" Harry grabbed hold of his frail friend

They walked down to the room where she was.

Henry collapsed again in tears when he saw how pale and ill she was

He got up and walked over to her bed, she looked very peaceful in a white dress and her purple hair down

"I love her Harry" Henry said

"I know you do Henry. And i wish i could do something to make this right" Harry said

"Do you know which of us survived Harry?" Asked Henry stroking Emily's hair

"Joe, Herb and Charles did. But Will and James didn't make it" Harry said sadly

Henry was dealt another blow. He was close to Will and James. Will had been what made him go for it with Emily. And of course James was dating his girl's best friend.

"Has Emily's friend Sarah Keller been told about Emily and James?" Henry asked

"I believe she has Henry." Harry replied

"Can you check please?" henry replied

As soon as Harry went to leave, Sarah entered the room "Oh Emily" she cried

Henry walked over to Sarah and held her tight "I am so sorry for your loss Sarah"

"Thank you Henry" Sarah said wiping the tears from her face "How long does she have?"

"Could be anytime Sarah, but i will not leave her side" Henry said

"Did you see James towards the end?" Sarah asked

"Yes i did, he was helping to cut the falls for one of the collapsibles when he was swept away and i never saw him again. What will you do now Sarah?" he put his arm around her waist

"I'm coming home. I just hope James didn't suffer" Sarah said

"I'm sure he didn't too much Sarah" Henry tried to reassure her

Harry had to leave to talk with the ship's crew, so Sarah and Henry sat with Emily to wait for the inevitable

"Henry?" said a weak and dying Emily

"OMG Emily, you're awake" Henry kissed her

"Thank you for making me the happiest person alive these past few days, and I'm sorry I'm going to be breaking your heart again. I love you" she said weakly before closing her eyes for the very last time

"EMILY!" Henry cried out


	18. Chapter 18

E

mily woke up suddenly from her dream at 7am. The sun was beginning to rise and was coming in her bedroom window

She got up looked around her to find herself in her bedroom surrounded by her titanic posters, books and dvds.

She thought back to her dream where she died saving Henry's life. It was his love for her which made him live. But then she broke his heart by dying.

She remembered everything about the dream, the genie who granted her a wish, her wishing to go back to titanic and save Henry, her friend Sarah who fell in love with James Moody, her lovely maid Anne, the baked bean prank on Ismay for telling the captain about her and Henry, him giving her an inscribed brooch, both of them ending up in the cold Atlantic ocean and both being brought up on the Carpathia, and Henry living and she dying.

She started to cry thinking about it.

She had a shower and got dressed into blue jeans, and a black skinny top which showed off her slim figure.

She noticed something on her dressing table which wasn't there when she went to sleep. It was the brooch Henry gave her! How did that get there she wondered.

Emily was an extremely spiritual person and she started to believe Henry's ghost came to her in her dreams and left her this brooch. It had the exact same inscribing as the one he gave her.

She decided to not go into work today but she really wanted to see Ryan and tell him what happened...

She rung him and he said he'd be over at her house in half an hour.

She went downstairs, her mum had gone to work so she put the kettle on and made herself a cup of coffee and sat down waiting for Ryan to arrive.


	19. Chapter 19

**Last chapter!**

Emily was sat drinking her cup of coffee and trying to figure out what her dream meant and why she had Henry's brooch. Surely there must be an explanation?

There was a knock at her, she got up off the sofa and went to the door an answered it. Ryan stood there with a smile

"Hey Em, you ok?" he asked enveloping her in his arms

"Not really, I had the weirdest dream" she answered shutting the front door behind him

They went into the lounge and sat down on the sofa together

"What was it about babe?" he asked staring into her blue eyes concerned

"Henry Wilde" she said embarrassed

"OK, what happened?" he asked looking at her with his hand under his chin

"Well a genie was in my room and he granted me one wish so i wished i could go back to titanic and save Henry's life and make him fall in love with me, i then found myself on the ship with a friend named Sarah and a maid named Anne. Sarah fell in love with James Moody because he had slipped over and went head first into our table! Henry then came over to our table and apologised and we ended up getting to know each other and we you know lol. We then fell in love despite the fact he was still in love with his wife. We ended up having a lovely few days together where he gave me a brooch, and he survived the sinking whereas i died. Then i woke up!" Emily explained

Ryan was staring into her eyes "Ok babe. What's weird about that?" he asked

Emily got up and fetched the brooch from her room and showed it to him

"Read the inscription" Emily handed Ryan the brooch

Ryan read the inscription "To my darling Elizabeth love you forever Henry" He looked puzzled "I see what you mean Em"

"It's the same brooch Henry gave me in the dream" Em explained

"Well you know I'm spiritual like you are, and i believe Henry gave you this in your dream" He smiled

She was relieved he believed her, she was beginning to think she was going mad

She got up and hugged him. He hugged her tight back. He was in love with her.

"What do you want to do with the brooch?" he asked

"I want to go to Henry's memorial in Liverpool and place it on it" she explained

"Ok,i'll take you there" he smiled "Whenever you are ready to go i will take you"

"Thank you Ryan" she smiled

"What do you think all this means Em?" he asked her out of curiosity

"Maybe Henry is trying to help me move on from him. Maybe he believed leaving me this brooch would mean i would want to travel to his memorial and leave it there and say goodbye to him and move on?" She replied

"I think you are right Em. The question is, do you want to move on Em?" he asked her

"I do" she replied smiling

"Want to go to Liverpool now?" he asked. It was coming up to midday. And it was a near four hour car journey

"Let's go" she said

"Where is his memorial Em?" he asked

"Kirkdale Cemetery. It's a massive family memorial obviously because his body was never found" she said sadly

They both got in Ryan's car and he set his GPS to Kirkdale Cemetery.

They arrived at nearly 4pm.

They stepped out of his car and headed into the cemetery.

It took them about 20 minutes to find his memorial. Emily was overcome with emotion, Ryan put his arm around her waist

"It's ok Em" He smiled at her

She read the inscription out loud " Also Captain Henry T. Wilde, RNR acting Chief Officer who met his death in the SS Titanic disaster 15th April 1912 aged 38 years. One of Britain's heroes" She sobbed

Ryan turned around her and held her tight "Just let it all out Em, I'm right here for you" he said rubbing her back and then stroking her soft purple hair

Em stopped crying "Henry's father gave this to his mother and then when she died he passed it to Henry" as she stared at the brooch

"Keep it Em, if you want to. Henry's spirit gave it to you" he said

"No, i have no right to keep it. It belongs here with his family" she stated

"It's your decision sweetheart, and i will be right here for you" He said

"Can i have a few minutes alone?" she asked

"Of course sweetheart, I'll just be over here" he said rubbing her back

Ryan walked away to give her time alone

Em started talking to Henry "Hi Henry, I just want to thank you for this lovely brooch and for appearing in my dream. I know what you were trying to do, and I'm glad you did. You wanted me to see Ryan, and i do, I always have. I just didn't know how to deal with my feelings for him. But I remember how much i loved you in the dream last night, and i feel all these things for him, and I have done for ages, I was in denial because of how i felt about you. Thank you for helping me move on. You will always own a part of my heart" she kissed the brooch and placed it on top of the memorial and walked away back to where Ryan was standing watching her.

She suddenly stopped when she felt something kiss her cheek, but there was no one there. She giggled, she thought it was Henry kissing her goodbye.

She ran over to Ryan and kissed him passionately "I love you Ryan Todd"

He was breath-less after her kiss "And i love you Emily Walker, and have done for ages"

They walked away hand in hand together.

 **The end**

 **Thankyou for reading,please review!**


End file.
